


Starsky's Plato

by Amara1783



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara1783/pseuds/Amara1783
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Shootout while Starsky is recuperating. Hutch comes over to make Starsky dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's Plato

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my harddrive for ages, and I thought I might as well share. Feedback is adored, constructive criticism is worshipped.

"If we lived in Ancient Greece we'd be lovers."

Hutch, already juggling the keys to the front door and an overabundance of shopping bags, couldn't quite field the statement casually flung at him by way of greeting from the reclining figure on the couch. The shopping bags fell to the floor, their contents spilling everywhere; an unintentional modern cornucopia. Hutch busied himself picking everything up. But his partner wasn't giving him time to recover.

"This Plate guy's pretty interesting. He says that gay guys make better politicians, because they're..."

"What!?!"

Starsky's look was pure innocence. "It says so in this book you gave me to read."

Hutch couldn't recall giving Starsky any book to read that could, even remotely, be the cause of this conversation. He remembered picking up an assortment of books at the library for his couchbound partner, but those had all been trivia and detective novels.

Then he remembered. He'd checked out Plato for himself, along with several other ancient philosophers. Something to read in the evenings before going to bed. They'd been in the same pile as the ones for Starsky.

Starsky was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He tried to read his partner's mood, but Starsky was closed off from him. It had been a long day. Hutch wasn't up to discussing philosophers with his exuburantly heterosexual partner. Who was now telling him that it made sense for politicians to be gay. Suddenly there were chasms opening up in this conversation, subtleties he couldn't keep up with, layers of meaning that at the moment were simply beyond him. Using the groceries as an excuse, Hutch fled to the kitchen. He put the milk away, and grabbed a rootbeer, enjoying the almost burn of the bubbly liquid in his throat. Starsky, however, was unwilling to allow him an honorable retreat.

"You'd have been my boy."

Rootbeer went everywhere as Hutch choked. He couldn't let that last statement pass. He strode into the livingroom, to find his partner regarding him with amusement.

"How do you figure that?"

"I'm older."

"You mean senile."

Hutch managed to avoid the first pillow that was thrown at him, but not the second. He returned fire in kind, however, and the resulting pillowfight ended only when both parties had run out of ammunition. Hutch had ended up on the floor slouched against the couch, laughing and slightly out of breath. He reached up to ruffle Starsky's curls before going back to the kitchen to make dinner.

Starsky stared after him for a long time before setting aside his book and turning on the tv.


End file.
